


The Past, The Future...The present is now

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Breakfast, Immortality, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mortality, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Magnus started getting annoyed "Alexander, let's just enjoy our breakfast. Can we just do that?"Alec turned to him "This is all just because you're the only guy I've ever been with""You're putting words in my mouth" Magnus looked down.Alec continued on "I'm not a child Magnus-""Then stop acting like one!" Magnus raised his voice. He looked at Alec who starred at him sternly before getting up and walking away, leaving Magnus alone with now cold French toast...it's based off the sneak peek we got!I hope you somewhat enjoy!





	The Past, The Future...The present is now

Magnus cuts into the French toast and takes a bite "Mmmm...This is delicious. Ivan mythos enamoured of French toast since well since Julia Child made me petit dejeuner" He looks at Alec smiling.

Alec grinned proudly "Good..." His expression formed to a little frown "maybe you should save the spatula...I used for your little box." He then picked up his mug and took a sip.

Magnus sighed, putting his fork and knife down "Alexander, if my mementos are still an issue for you perhaps we should talk about it-"

"No" Alec cut him off "It's my issue, a desire that's got so swept up that I..." Alec sighed "and I never stop thinking about the future"

"We fell in love, there's nothing else to think about" Magnus said.

Alec shook his head "I can't stomach the idea that one day I'm gonna be old and feeble and becoming this burden to you."

"Look, there's no universe you would ever be a burden."

Alec looked at his plate "You say that now..." He continued eating.

Magnus' face held a sad expression as he continued to eat. There was now an uncomfortable silence between the two. Magnus couldn't take the silence "Alexander...That's not true. I would never think of you as a burden. Alexander you're young, we still have time for us until that...day arrives. So can we just stop talking about it for now?"

"No."

Magnus started getting annoyed "Alexander, let's just enjoy our breakfast. Can we just do that?"

Alec turned to him "This is all just because you're the only guy I've ever been with"

"You're putting words in my mouth" Magnus looked down.

Alec continued on "I'm not a child Magnus-"

"Then stop acting like one!" Magnus raised his voice. He looked at Alec who starred at him sternly before getting up and walking away, leaving Magnus alone with now cold French toast.

Magnus reached his hand out as Alec walked away but pulled it back. He looked down at his food suddenly losing his appetite. He pushed his plate away and got up, walking to the balcony.

He leaned on the ledge looking at the beautiful calming sunrise that was over Brooklyn.

'I know the future is inevitable...but what Alexander has to understand is that the future is so far away. This is the time we're in right now...We should just cherish this time before the future sneaks up on us...I love Alexander and I know that someday he will...leave me' Magnus sighs 'And when that day comes...I don't know if I'll be ready but inevitably, I'll have no choice but to be ready...but you're never...truly ready. You know? And he's not a child but...he keeps bringing the box up...Like I know he feels a type of way about the box...but what he doesn't realize is that the more that he focuses on the future...the more that he is going to miss the precious time we have right now...' Magnus' thoughts swirled around his head. He starred blankly at the sky, not seeing Alec watching him from a distance.

Alec saw that he was in deep thought and decided to just leave him to himself. He had ready for work and walked out of the loft, his own thoughts clouding his mind.

**SKIP TO 8:30 P.M.*********

"Alexander it's Magnus...Where are you?"

***BEEP***

"Alexander...It's 8:30 and you're not home yet. You normally leave at 8:00. Are you okay?"

***BEEP***

"Alexander...I'm getting worried. please call me back when you get this!"

***BEEP***

"ALEC LIGHTWOOD ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

***BEEP***

"Alexander my love...I know we had an argument but please answer the phone! Let me know that you're safe."

***BEEP***

"Alexander...Please...If you're hurt...I would never be able to live with myself...Please answer the phone...Please-" Magnus voice cracked as he started crying softly.

***BEEP***

"ALEXANDER! PLEASE AT LEAST LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"

***BEEP***

"I called your sister...She said that you left at 8:00...but you didn't say where you were going...We're both worried about you...Please answer me..."

***** **ABOUT 40 VOICEMAILS LATER***

"Alexander-"

**I'M SORRY BUT THIS VOICEMAIL BOX IS NOW FULL AND CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE VOICEMAIL MESSAGES.**

**GOODBYE...**

Magnus just looked at his phone with tears running down his face as he worried over his lover. He slowly sat down in the armchair and cried as he kept calling and kept texting Alec...Until he got a call from a certain werewolf...who loved his tips...

****** **REWIND TO ABOUT 8:10****

After a long day...Alec just needed a drink...So what better place to go to then the Hunter's moon!

He walked into the bar and looked at the pool table that him and Magnus spent a lot of time playing pool. He sighed, then looking around spotting an empty stool by the bar. He slipped into the seat and pulled out his phone to see he had 5 missing calls from Magnus. He only sighed and pushed his phone back in his pocket.

"What's it's going to be for the head of the institute?" Alec looked up from where the voice came from and saw the werewolf from Luke's Pack.

Alec sighed "Just a beer..."

The bartender smiled "Okay coming right up..." She walked away.

Just a beer then turned into another one and another one and...yeah you get the idea.

The bartender once again walked up to Alec "Wow...Magnus told me you were a beer kind of guy but he didn't tell me that you drink this heavy."

"I normally don't..." Alec ran his hands through his hair "Wait how do you know Magnus?" 

The bartender laughed "Oh well my name is Maia. Magnus is one of my best tippers. We basically vent to each other about things. I mean he talks about you all the time" Alec's face turned into confusion "All good things though! All good things!" Maia reassured him.

"Oh okay...I'm Alec" Alec said slightly smiling.

"I know...head of the institute. Magnus Bane's lover. Trust me, I know who you are." Maia smiled back. Alec just smiled before looking down, face forming into a frown.

"Spill" Maia blurted out.

"What?" Alec squinted.

"What do you mean what? I can tell that something's wrong...I barely see you around here and when I do you're normally with Magnus playing pool or with Magnus drinking or...Oh yeah just with Magnus. But you're here alone and stressed out about something. Plus being a werewolf...I have super good hearing so I can tell you that your phone has at least vibrated more than 10 times. So vent...I'm a bartender...I'm here to listen to your problems." She leaned forward on her folded arms.

Alec sighed, running his hands through his hair "I love Magnus and being in this relationship with him made me feel like I was on cloud nine but...Magnus has this box...and in this box contains certain items that have been from his past relationships...and I crashed down from cloud nine...and I realized... ***Hiccup***...it's just that...I'm a shadowhunter...He's a warlock. I'm mortal...He's immortal...and all I can think about is that... ***Hiccup***...one day I will feel like a burden to him...that when I'm old of age, what we had won't be there anymore...that once I'm gone... ***Hiccup***...I'll just be a... ***Hiccup***...another relationship put in a box..." Maia looked at the shadowhunter with sympathy "I just can't help but think of the future...and what the outcome of all this...will be..." Alec finished gulping the last of the beer in his 7th glass.

Maia took his glass and cleaned it out, then filling it with water "You've had enough beer. Magnus would never forgive me if I let you drink so much." She slid the water to Alec.

Alec took it and gulped it down "That's...refreshing."

Maia smiled and filled it up again, giving it back to Alec "Alec I'm not in your relationship but what I will say is that as a mortal it's hard right? I mean you only live once! Unless you're in this world or are a downworlder. So I can get where you are coming from...I was once mortal but now I'm a werewolf. But Alec, being immortal isn't always easy...When you're immortal you see things come and go. No matter how much you want to hold onto to that something...you have to watch it go...but all a person can do is cherish and be grateful for that something until it's time for them to let it go. Magnus loves you a lot Alec. The way he talks about you...You're very special to him. More special than the rest of the past relationships he's had. You have a place in his heart that I don't think anyone else can touch...and you know...the future is so far away." Maia smiled, making hand gestures "If you focus on the future you'll miss the present..." Maia took a deep breath in and out. She then smiled at Alec who grinned and nodded, looking down at his drink.

With that Maia walked to the phone, calling a certain number...

***** **BACK TO 8:30 WELL...NOW IT'S LIKE 9:00 P.M. AT THE LOFT***

Magnus picked up the phone "Maia-"

"Alec's here." Maia cut him off.

Magnus jumped up from the chair "At the Hunter's moon? For how long?"

"Since about 8:10. He had a lot of beer but I've been giving him water to make it a little better." Maia assured him.

Magnus sighed in relief "Oh thank you Maia. I was so worried...I thought something happened to him..."

"Well he's safe here Magnus. Don't worry." Maia said with a calming tone.

"Okay. I'm coming to get him now. I'll be right there." Magnus said.

"Okay."

"Maia...Thank you...again from the bottom of my heart...Thank you" Magnus whispered the last part.

"No thanks needed...I know he means a lot to you." Maia said.

Magnus smiled "He does."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

Magnus conjured up a portal and walked through it. He looked around in the bar and saw Alec leaning over the bar, his body in distress. He then saw Maia walking up to Alec giving him more water. Maia noticed him and waved him over.

Alec turned his head toward Magnus and smiled "Mags...Hi..."

Magnus looked at Alec then at Maia "How many drinks did he have specifically?"

"About 8...maybe 9? But I gave him about 6 glasses of water so that should somehow balance it." Maia informed him.

"Oh okay" Magnus nodded before looking at Alec "Okay come on Alexander. Oh wait, Maia how much do I pay you?" Magnus took out his wallet.

Maia paused Magnus' actions "It's on the house Magnus. Just go" She smiled.

"Thanks Maia. Just know that next time...I'm going to give you a huge tip next time" Magnus chuckled. He threw Alec's arm over his shoulder before slowly helping him up.

Once they were up, Magnus struggled to walk out of the Hunter's moon with a 6'1 drunk Alec leaning at your side. He went to the alley and conjured up another portal.

He started walking when he something was said...

"Mags...you're so beautiful. You get to look like that forever...While I'll grow old..." Alec's words trailed off but his words still ran through Magnus' head like a Merry go' Round.

He looked at his Alexander with sorrow as he walked into the portal.

Walking out of it into the living room, he gently helped Alec onto the couch. He got up and got a glass of water with pills. He then went back to the table and he put them down.

Magnus sighed and rubbed Alec's forehead before sitting closer to Alec's sleeping form, twiddling with his fingers...

**11:30 P.M.**

Alec's eyelids blinked more and more as he came out of his slumber. It felt like hammers were banging at his head...lightly...but were still hanging at his head.

"You're up. Here this should help" Magnus immediately handed Alec the water and pills. He took it from Magnus and took the pills, drinking it down. After that, a pulsing and urging silence appeared.

"I was so worried..." Magnus whispered.

Alec started sitting up slowly, noticing that Magnus wasn't facing him...

"I thought something had happened to you. I left you messages. I called Isabelle and when she said you had already left...my worries for you increased." Magnus couldn't hold back the tears gathering up in his eyes anymore "After everything that has been going on and then to maybe find out that...something happened to you...I would never forgive myself...I would never be able to live with myself if you would-" Magnus couldn't continue as his words just turned into sobs.

Alec instantly sat up rubbinghis hand on Magnus' back, the alcohol feeling gone"Magnus look at me..."

Magnus slowly turned to him and Alec couldn't help but smile because even with a sorrow face and tearful eyes...Magnus still looked beautiful.

"Magnus...I'm sorry for worrying you. I just needed a drink to process all that's been going on but...I still should have told you where I was. I never like seeing you like this...especially when it's because of me. It's just that with this whole box thing...I can't stop thinking about the future and that how someday I will die and even while I'm still here...That I will be burden to you-"

"But you won't Alexander!-"

"You say that now-"

"Yes I say that now and I will always say that because you won't. Alexander I love you. We're lovers. You will never be a burden to me. The love I have for you...will never go away. It's here to stay...So what if your mortal and I'm immortal...when you love somebody it doesn't matter as much. I know that the future is inevitable...but all we can do is make most of the time that we have right now."

"I love you Magnus...The box and everything just...it just got me thinking about the future but you're right. But as a shadowhunter my time can be limited...but I should just think about the time we have right now and I will...because I love you." Alec cupped Magnus' cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

They both pulled away and looked at eachother we deep love and understanding.

They then shared a tight and securing hug, breathing in each other...  
*******

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Hits  
> Kudos  
> Comments  
> Share  
> Subscribe! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time!   
> Jassy the Malec Lover is OUT!!!❤


End file.
